Midnight Adventure
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: A FACE story. When the children sneak out for a midnight adventure, Mommy and Daddy are forced to team up to find them. Finally Complete!
1. They Leave

The young Canadian was lying in his bed trying to enter the world of sleep. But before pleasant dreams could accompany him, he heard something hit his window.

Startled from the something hitting his window, Canada sat up, and looked out the window next to his bed. He groaned when he saw where the rock came from. What could his brother possibly want at this hour?

"Bro!" young America called from outside the window. "Remember what we planned for tonight?"

"Not so loud," Canada hissed down at his brother. "France could hear you!"

The little American laughed. "France can't hear us, if we were both outside!"

"Give me a few minutes," the young Canadian said sighing, "and I'll be out there with you."

"I'll shorten that amount of time." After America said this he ran off.

Canada sighed and went to his bedroom door. As soon as he heard whatever signal his identical brother was giving him, he'll make a mad dash out of the house. The question was, what was the signal this time?

From upstairs the little Canadian heard his French caretaker get up and mumble to himself. "Who would be visiting at this ungodly hour?"

Was that the signal the young American was trying to give him? When you hear France get up and go to the front door, run out the backdoor?

"Great, I'm hearing things," France said from the downstairs surprised to not find anybody outside.

Canada shook his head, and darted out of his room, and then down the staircase to the backdoor. So, America's plan was to knock on the front door, and have Canada sneak out the backdoor while France was distracted by the front door.

"Took you long enough," the little American said when the little Canadian accompanied him outside.

"You didn't explain your plan," Canada stated closing the backdoor. "Where are we going?"

America laughed. "Don't you remember?"

"No," the young Canadian answered as they walked away from the house.

"Tonight, we're going to do have our super secret camping trip!"

"You should have told me this before we left the house," Canada exclaimed. "I would have brought a sleeping bag."

The young American grinned. "No sweat dude, we still have our sleeping bags in the fort. We can just use those."

"I thought the fort got destroyed."

"No, I just told you that the fort got destroyed."

Canada's eyes went wide. "Why would you tell me that?"

"I didn't want to go back and get your teddy bear," America confessed. "Don't look at me like that! It was freezing at that time!"

The young Canadian stopped giving his brother the evil eye. "So, my teddy bear is still in there?"

"Unless somebody found and destroyed our super secret fort," the little American answered laughing. "But, since our fort is ultimately super secret, I doubt anybody would have the brains to find it."

Canada smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get my teddy bear!"

And with that the two young brothers were racing to get to their super secret fort.

* * *

France sighed as he sat in the kitchen. He couldn't help but wonder why he heard a knock at his door, but found nobody there when he answered it. That just wasn't normal. He didn't imagine the knock, did he?

Whatever, he shouldn't let this thought bother him. It was probably just some random teenagers trying to mess with him. He wasn't losing his mind or anything.

Was he? No, that's just another stupid thought. That knock was just some stupid juvenile delinquents up to no good. The Frenchman wasn't going insane he didn't have anything to worry about.

Well, with nothing to really worry about, now would be good time to check on his underling. France got up, pushed in his chair, and left the kitchen. Checking on Canada was one of his favorite things to do at night.

Why? Well, the young nation was just so adorable when he was sleeping. The little Canada would lie in his bed perfectly without moving. He won't even snore while he's asleep. Nobody else in the world could sleep as peacefully as his little underling.

The Frenchman smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs to Canada's room. He was remembering all the complaints England had told him about America. Apparently, America wasn't a peaceful sleeper like Canada.

According to the Englishman, the little American liked to talk, snore, and move around in his sleep. England would also exclaim that America was the worst person to share a bed with, and he terribly loathed it when his little underling was having nightmares. Nightmares meant that the Englishman had to let his little underling accompany him in his bed.

That's another great thing about little Canada. He never had nightmares. He always slept in peace. Unlike England, France was never bothered during the night by his little underling.

Finally, making it to his little underling's room France opened the door just a peek. Unable to see anything, the Frenchman opened the door a little wider, and then a little wider after that.

The bedroom was completely silent. This was understandable, because Canada was a silent sleeper. But, this was too silent. As in nobody was there silent.

France frowned and opened the door all the way. Startled by what he saw, he ran to Canada's bed. It was empty.

Okay, there's no reason to panic. Maybe the little Canadian just went to the bathroom or something. Its not like he just lost his little underling.

What if he did? That would just be terrible! Canada was too young to do anything by himself. And everybody would make fun of France, for being the first nation to lose an underling in the middle of the night.

"Canada!" the Frenchman called unable to contain his worry. "Canada! I just walked into your room, and you weren't in it!"

No response. This made France even more worried. So he did lose his little underling. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Canada you should really be in bed!" the Frenchman yelled leaving his underlings room. "It's really late! And not getting enough beauty sleep will make you really ugly looking in the future!"

Still no response. This was really bad. Where was his little underling? Canada would respond to something he would ask out loud. The little Canadian was a very good kid. He wouldn't be playing some hide and seek game with France at a time like this.

"Canada!" he called again walking around the house. "I hope you know its way past your bedtime!"

Still no response. Maybe Canada really was missing, and France really was the only person in this house.

"Merde," France mumbled to himself. This was really bad. If England found out that he lost Canada then-

Wait, England. Maybe the Englishman could help him. England was always playing some sort of hide and go seek game with America, so his finding skills were probably top notch.

No, that's a stupid idea. The Frenchman doesn't need help from a silly Englishman. He can find Canada all on his own. Can't he?

France sighed. He had searched his whole house, and didn't find any trace of his underling in it. He hated to admit it, but he needed help from England.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, this story is dedicated to my online friend, Nutty Nerd. She asked me to write her a FACE oneshot, and I procrastinated. So, since I felt bad I decided to write her a FACE story. Let's hope I don't procrastinate and get this done.**

**Reviews help me not procrastinate. Oh, and I wouldn't be offended if my grammar mistakes are pointed out. I'm dyslexic. And if you don't tell what I did wrong, then I'll never learn to correct it. **


	2. Mommy and Daddy Team Up

England was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. A cup of tea was sitting on his nightstand. This was the kind of nights the Englishman loved, a comfortable bed, a good book, and a nice cup of tea. It's been awhile since he had a night like this to just relax. The last several nights had been spent with taking extreme care of his little brother.

Little America was having nightmares. This was normal for a child at his age, so England wasn't too worried about him having nightmares at first. But, when the times he had these nightmares increased to being everyday, and when he found out what these nightmares were about, he started to fear for the poor child.

What sort of child has multiple nightmares about saucers coming out of the sky? No, wait, what sort of person has multiple nightmares about saucers coming out of the sky? This sort of implausible nightmare wouldn't even come to a madman. Seriously, saucers? What in the world could have instigated a nightmare so strange?

The Englishman shook his head. A night like this doesn't come often anymore. For the past few months he's been letting a very startled young American sleep in his bed with him. Little America hadn't run into his room yet this night, and the clock displayed a time later then when his little brother normally comes into his room to accompany him. That made this night, the first night in a long time, a lovely night to read a good book, and have a nice cup of tea, while sitting on a very comfortable bed.

However, England wasn't enjoying this pleasant night. His thoughts were far too occupied with worry, about little America, to even begin comprehending the words written on the pages of his book.

Was his brother all right? Normally, he would be in his room crying about all the terrible images he had dreamed about around this time. Why wasn't he here now doing that very thing? Was little America actually not having a nightmare tonight?

No. That's a crazy thought. The young nation has been having nightmares for three consecutive months. Why would they just suddenly stop now?

Unable to come up with an answer, the Englishman set his book aside, and got up from his bed. All he needed was a little peek inside his little brother's room to put his thoughts of worry at ease. If little America was sleeping peacefully, then England will be able to not worry, and enjoy his night with his good book, comfortable bed, and cup of tea.

After a short walk down the hallway, the Englishman made it to the young nation's bedroom. England sighed. He didn't like being overprotective, but needing to know if America was all right made him open the bedroom door just a crack.

From that small door opening, he looked inside his brother's room. Not able to see much, England frowned, and opened the door a little wider, and then a little wider after that. If America was sleeping, then he must be having very pleasant dreams because not a single sound could be heard from the room.

This was very odd. The little American normally snores when he was asleep. Sometimes he even talks in his sleep. It didn't make sense for this room to be this completely silent.

The Englishman slammed open the door. The young nation's bed was left unmade, and the window was open with a note attached to it. "Oh, bloody hell!" he said confirming his thoughts that America wasn't in his bedroom.

He entered the room, and grabbed the note on the window. "Somebody needs to teach that boy how to spell," he mumbled as he tried to decipher the note. The message looked liked it was written by a right-handed blind man using his left hand.

"Gone out on a adventure. Be back soon. Don't go looking for me," the Englishman read, guessing this is what America's terrible handwriting and spelling was trying to say. "Bollocks," he mumbled to himself.

This really wasn't good. Why would America sneak out in the middle of the night? What sort of adventure could he be going on? And why did young nation insist that England shouldn't go after him? This really wasn't normal.

"America!" he called out the open window. "America! Where are you?"

No answer. That wasn't too expected. If the little American were sneaking out for an adventure, then he would go to a far distance that couldn't hear the Englishman's calls. But, where is this far distance that would attract a child, like America, to go to it in the middle of the night?

Children love places like candy stores, and playgrounds. But, candy stores are closed during the night. And playgrounds aren't a suitable place for children once the sun goes down. America would know better than to sneak out to places like that at a time so late.

So, if the little American were smart enough to not go to a candy store, or a playground, where would he go to in the middle of the night? A bar wouldn't attract a child. Neither would some liquor store. What sort of place would make a child want to go to it in the middle of the night?

Before England could ponder this question any further, there was a knock downstairs. Hopeful that America was returning home, he sprinted down the staircase like some sort of marathon runner.

"Angleterre, it pains me to say this, but I need your help," a very depressed Frenchman said once the door was open. "I've looked-"

The Englishman cut him off with a groan. "I sort of have my own problems at the moment. This really isn't a good time."

"I lost mon bébé!" France exclaimed entering the house without being invited in. "I looked everywhere, and Canada is nowhere to be found!"

England blinked. "Canada missing as well?" he asked closing the door France just entered the house from.

"Oui!" the Frenchman cried. "I can't... Wait, what do you mean by, as well?"

"America wasn't in his bedroom when I went to check on him," the Englishman said sighing. "This note was left on the window." He held up the paper in his hand.

France took the paper from England's hands. "This handwriting is terrible, and somebody needs to teach this boy how to spell," he mumbled trying to read the note.

"I said the exact same thing!"

The Frenchman turned the paper clockwise. "Isn't it your fault that little America-"

"No!" the Englishman spat grabbing the note back. "And for your information, the note says 'Gone out on a adventure. Be back soon. Don't go looking for me'."

"Canada didn't leave me a note," France said sighing. "Do you think its possible-"

"Well, of course the two ran off together!" England answered cutting him off. "Those two are practically twins."

"They just look alike. Canada is much more polite than America," the Frenchman stated shaking his head in disapproval. "I think your little America talked my little Canada into-"

"We don't even know if the two ran off together!" the Englishman said in defense.

France frowned. "You're the one that said-"

England cut him off again. "Whatever, we're wasting time. The point is America is missing, and Canada is also missing. Most likely the two are missing together. We need to find both of them before they walk into some sort of danger."

The Frenchman reopened the door used to enter the house. "We really are going to work together on this?"

"We're their caretakers, and most likely the two are somewhere together," the Englishman answered as he walked out the door with the Frenchman.

France laughed. "So, daddy teams up with mommy to find their missing children."

England groaned, and closed the front door behind him. "Not that theory again."

"I thought you enjoyed being the mommy."

"I would enjoy it more if you weren't the daddy."

Mommy and Daddy's conversation continued playful like this as they walked along to find their two missing children.


	3. They Argue About Shoes

Young Canada had to walk faster than he normally would to keep up with his identical brother. Rather than the speed being a steady walk, the pace was a nearly a jog.

"America!"

The little American slowed down slightly, but didn't stop moving. "What is it bro?"

"You're walking really fast," the little Canadian answered. "Can we slow it down a little?"

"Nope," America said cheerfully returning to his previous walking speed. "We got a location to get to!"

Canada sighed. "But if we continue at this pace we'll be really tired when we get there."

The young American laughed then thought for a few seconds. Well, if they did continue at this almost jogging pace, then his brother might be really sleepy when they got there. That would be bad, because he would want to sleep instead of have fun with him.

"Ok," America said slowing down to Canada's speed, "but if we stay at this pace you better keep me entertained."

Canada frowned at this. He didn't really want to keep his brother entertained. Why did his brother always demand that he needed entertainment?

"Do you want to hear a story or something?" the little Canadian asked sighing.

"That would be cool!" the little American answered. "Has France done anything stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

America chuckled. "England's always complaining about France being a barmy twit, but he's never told me why he's a barmy twit. Whatever that is. Do you know what a barmy twit is?"

"No maybe it means something like-"

The young American cut his brother off. "My shoes are hurting me."

"Pardon?" the young Canadian asked frowning at his brother's random comment.

"My shoes are hurting me," America repeated sitting down on the ground. Once he was on the ground he untied the lace on his left shoe.

"You can't take your shoes off!" Canada said stopping America from taking his left shoe off.

"Why?" The little American frowned. "I normally go around barefoot."

"That's not very safe," the little Canadian criticized. "France says that-"

"I don't care what France says," America said cutting his brother off. "According to England he's a barmy twit, and England lets me go barefoot." He pulled his left shoe off and set it on the ground.

"But you could step on something!"

The young American laughed and started untying the laces of his right shoe. "Not if I watch where I'm going."

The young Canadian frowned. "You can't watch where you're going in the dark, and it's getting darker every second."

"I'm not going to step on anything in the dark."

"But what if you do?"

"Stop lecturing me," America complained taking his right shoe off. "You're starting to sound like England."

"I thought you said that England lets you go barefoot."

"He lets me go barefoot." The way he said it gave the little Canadian the impression that he was lying.

Canada raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Okay," America corrected, "he just doesn't like me being barefoot in public places, or when you and France come over. He says that it gives both of us a bad image."

"I think you should wear your shoes," the young Canadian said. "You could step on something that could give you more painful injury than your shoes can. Something like-"

The young American cut him off. "But, I don't want to wear them!"

"But what if you step on something like-"

"We should comprise," America stated cutting Canada off.

"You mean, compromise?"

"That's what I said."

"No it isn't-"

"I'll wear my right shoe if it means that I don't have to wear my left shoe," the little American said trying to make a compromise.

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh, did you want me to wear my left shoe and be barefoot on my right foot?"

"I want you to wear both of your shoes. And your compromise is just ridiculous."

"No it isn't. I don't want to wear my shoes, and you're going to nag me until I wear my shoes," the little American explained, "so the best plan would be for me to wear one shoe. That way we both get our way."

The little Canadian frowned. His brother's idea of a compromise was amusing, and made sense, but it was just stupid. Who would want to walk around with one shoe?

"You'll only be wearing one shoe," Canada said.

"Yeah, cause I only have two feet. If I had four feet than I would wear two shoes on two of my feet, and be barefoot-"

"Can you even walk in one shoe?" the young Canadian asked cutting the young American off.

"Of course I can." America put his right shoe back on his foot, and demonstrated his ability to walk. "See? This is a perfect plan!"

Canada sighed. Well, maybe America wearing only one shoe would slow down the walking pace slightly. That would be good. Even though America said that he would slow down, Canada knew that he would forget and speed right back up to the original fast pace.

"Okay I accept this plan," the little Canadian said sighing. "As long as I don't have to carry your other shoe."

"But that was part of the comprise!"

"Compromise," Canada corrected. "And you didn't say anything about me carrying your shoe."

America huffed. "I'll just leave my shoe here then."

"But you'll lose it!"

"So what," the young American said dropping his left shoe to the ground. "England got me these shoes and I never liked them. They're uncomfortable and really tacky looking."

"England would be furious with you would losing one of your shoes."

"That would be funny." America laughed then started walking along. "Hey, you think I could start a trend like this?"

"A one shoe trend?" Canada frowned as he followed his brother. "That would be a little silly."

The little American laughed. "Yeah, maybe even a little too silly for people like England."

The little Canadian smiled. "Maybe even a little to silly for people like you."

"Now that's just mean," America said still laughing. "People like me would be down with any silly trend I start."

"Okay," Canada agreed smiling.

They both laughed as they walked along for some time. They would stop laughing for a few seconds, look at each other, and then start laughing again. Just like best friends or brothers would do.

"All this laughing is making me hungry," the little American stated after their chuckling finally calmed down. "We should find a fruit tree or something!"

And with that the children continued on their walk hoping to find some sort of fruit tree along the way.

**A/N**

**You know I wrote chapter two before I wrote chapter one. And I wrote chapter four before I wrote this chapter. (That will be posted tomorrow. Or tonight if a lot of y'all demand it)**

**Anyway, I've never written that way before. I guess it makes the chapters flow more contiguous or something. I don't know. **

**Do any of you guys write like that? **


	4. Mommy and Daddy Find a Shoe

France groaned and did a small jog to catch up with England. "Why are you walking so fast?"

The Englishman glared at him. "Why are you not walking fast? Our children could be in danger-"

The Frenchman cut him off. "Our children?"

"Not what I meant, frog," England said turning a lovely shade of red.

"You mean daddy," France corrected.

"No I meant frog. A mother doesn't call her husband daddy," the Englishman stated before speeding up his pace.

The Frenchman chuckled, and sped up to walk with him. "So, we're married now?"

"No!" England exclaimed. "Can you just stay focused on the fact that America and Canada are missing?"

France smiled. "Sure, wifey."

The Englishman groaned, and sped up the walking pace a little more. "Maybe you should just close your mouth for the rest of the search."

"Then how would the husband give his wife moral support?" the Frenchman teased.

"Just can it, frog." England increased the pace from a power walk to a steady jog.

France smiled and let England jog in front of him. "I love that you're jogging in front of me!" he called as England continued to run in front of him. "You really do have a glorious buttocks!"

This made the Englishman stop jogging. He turned around to face the Frenchman. "Listen here, pervert-" he cut himself off noticing something on the ground. "That's America's left shoe," he said picking the shoe up.

"That means that nos bébés are near by." The Frenchman smiled like the cat that just ate the canary. "You know, I was being to think that you were leading me towards a motel."

The perverted comment made England stop examining the shoe for a second. "Not even in your dreams, frog." He held out the shoe for France to take.

France laughed and took the shoe. "Well, this is obviously America's shoe. Only your underling would wear something this tacky."

The Englishman gave the Frenchman a nasty glare. "For your information, I picked the pair of shoes this left shoe is part of."

"I could tell," France said getting him another nasty glare. "So, this is either good news or bad news."

"What would the good news be?"

"Well, the goods would be that America and Canada are probably close by."

"And the bad news?"

The Frenchman sighed. "Your little America is probably only wearing his right shoe."

"And that's supposed to be bad news?" the Englishman asked. "The kid normally goes around barefoot. I have to continually remind him to wear shoe in public places."

"No, the bad news is that we don't know why America is only wearing one shoe," France corrected. "Your little underling and my little underling might have come in contact with some crazy animal, and little America might of lost his left shoe in the chase."

"That's very optimistic," England said sarcastically. "Maybe America just decided to start a one shoe trend."

"Wearing one shoe wouldn't even catch on with your unstylish people," the Frenchman said frowning at the Englishman's suggestion. "Maybe America took his shoe off to threw at a snake, a bear or..." He paused. "Oh goodness!"

"What?"

"Do you think it could be possible that little America threw his shoe at another country?" France exclaimed. "Like some invading nation!"

England frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"Well, it could be very possible." He handed the Englishman back the shoe. "Didn't Netherlands want his own little colony here?"

"Netherlands wouldn't be going after the kids," England answered. "We kicked him out, remember?"

France smiled and composed himself. It was silly for him to get all worked up over just a missing shoe. "Mommy and Daddy teamed up and kicked out the big meanie."

"Will you stop it with that theory?" the Englishman asked annoyed.

"Nope," the Frenchman said laughing.

And with that Mommy and Daddy had a clue to where they were going, and continued on their search to find their children.

* * *

The little Canadian frowned at his identical American brother. "If you fall I'm not catching you."

"I'm not going to fall." America laughed, and climbed higher up the apple tree.

"Yes, you are!" Canada called up the tree. "Why are you climbing a tree anyway?"

"I'm hungry!" The young American smiled. "We need food."

"So, you're climbing a apple tree in the dark?" the young Canadian questioned. "How is that a smart idea? You already lost your shoe today. We could have just-"

"Its not a smart idea," the little American said cutting off his brother. "It's a magnificent idea! And I didn't lose my shoe I purposely set it aside!"

"If you fall it's a stupid idea," Canada corrected. "And you are going to fall."

"With you talking all negative like, I'm going to fall," America said pulled himself higher up the tree. "Be a little more of a optimum."

The little Canadian frowned. "You mean optimist?"

"That's what I said." The little American lifted himself to a higher branch on the apple tree. "Hey, you look like a ant from up here!" he said looking down from the branch.

"How can you see in the dark?"

America laughed and ignored Canada's question. "You're going to catch the apples when I throw them down, right?"

The little Canadian frowned. "I never agreed to that!"

"I thought you did," the young American said reaching his hand out to grab a fruit.

"Be careful!" Canada called hearing the rustling of the apple tree. "I don't want you to..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" America lost his balance and came tumbling down the tree.

"...fall out of the tree," the young Canadian finished. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," the little American groaned trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up!" Canada cried stopping his identical brother. "It could further injury yourself."

"I'm not injured," America lied. After saying this he bite his tongue to keep himself from crying in front of his little brother.

The little Canadian sighed, and sat down next to his brother. "May I see your arm?"

The young American nodded. He didn't say anything because he was afraid that opening up his mouth would make all the cries he was holding in come out.

"You looked like you fell pretty hard on it," Canada stated inspecting America's arm. He picked his brothers arm up. It didn't feel right.

"Can you stop touching my arm," America said using his will power not to cry as he said it. Sadly, a few tears escaped his will power and rolled down his face.

"Is it hurting you?" the young Canadian asked noticing the tear.

The little American nodded to answer.

"I think your arm is broken," Canada confirmed. "Maybe we should just go back-"

"We're not going to go back!" America exclaimed giving up on keeping the tears in. "We planned this adventure, and we're not going to let my bummed out arm ruin it!"

"But-"

"No buts." The young American sniffed. "We planned this, and we're going to get your teddy bear."

"My teddy bear isn't as important as my brother-"

"But my brother is more important than my arm," America said cutting him off. "Help me stand will you."

Speechless Canada helped him to his feet. "I really think that we should just go back home," he said once his brother was brother was standing up right.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see England," the little American answered sighing. "I left a note, but he probably doesn't even know that I left the house."

And with that children couldn't on their walk to the super secret fort. Even though the older brother was injured and younger brother wasn't.


	5. Mommy and Daddy Argue Again

"Is there a reason why we're walking this direction?" the Frenchman asked as they continued their search for the missing children.

"America and Canada are probably this way," the Englishman answered keeping himself from saying "our children". Saying that would just bring up his French companion's stupid theory again.

"How do you know?" France asked. "America's shoe doesn't exactly tell us which direction they went."

"I just know," England answered sighing.

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow. "Mommy senses?

The Englishman glared at him, then slapped his companion on the shoulder. "Will you can it with that stupid theory?"

"Thanks for the love tap."

"Let's try to be silent."

France chuckled and remained quiet as they walked past a few more trees. "Hey, what are mommy and daddy going to do when they find their missing children?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I asked you not to use that theory," England spat.

"Actually, you asked if I would ever stop using that theory," the Frenchman corrected. "Most likely I won't."

"Figures," the Englishman mumbled.

"Anyway, I was wondering what we're going to do when we find the two," France continued. "Are we going to ground them-"

England cut him off. "Well of course we're going to ground them."

"Okay, now let's say we find one of them, and the other one is still missing," the Frenchman said. "What do we do if that happens?"

"It's not going to happen," the Englishman answered. "Those two are obviously together."

"What if they never were together? Or what if they were together and lost each other?"

"They wouldn't lose each other. If they're having an adventure together, then they're going to say together."

"Why did you just say 'if'?"

England sighed. "Can you stop being doubtful?"

"I'm just listing the possibilities," France stated. "What if they don't want to go home with us?"

"Then we'll make them go home with us," the Englishman answered. "Parents have the power to ground their children when they misbehave."

The Frenchman chuckled. "I can't believe you just called us parents."

"I'm not going with your stupid theory, frog," England said huffing, and wishing he would have used another word like caretakers. "Let's just find them before America falls asleep in the woods."

"Why just America?" France asked. "Isn't Canada falling asleep in the woods also-"

The Englishman cut him off. "America has been having nightmares," he said admitting something he didn't want to tell his French companion.

"Canada doesn't have nightmares," the Frenchman stated with a little smirk.

England just glared at him. "Maybe he does and just doesn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, maybe all your stupid theories scare the poor boy to death."

"He actually likes my theories," France said laughing. "You should see the family picture he drew. I thought it was so cute, so I framed it and put it on the wall. Your face looked a little like peanut in the picture, and-"

The Englishman cut the Frenchman off. "I don't care! We just need to find them before America falls asleep."

"So, you're afraid that Canada wouldn't be able to handle America's nightmares?"

"Yes," England responded. "Finally you're listening to me. America gets really whiny and not like himself when he wakes up from a nightmare. And he wakes up in the middle of the night when he has nightmare."

"What if little America doesn't have a nightmare?"

"Oh, he's going to have a nightmare."

"How do you know?"

"He's been having a nightmare every day for the past three months."

France frowned. "You know bad food can give you nightmares."

"Yeah, but where would the kid be eating bad food from?"

"Never mind." The Frenchman sighed. Now really wouldn't be a good time to make a jab at the Englishman's cooking.

They walked in silence for a few more steps.

"Goodness, I hope we find them soon," England said sighing breaking the silence. "I really don't want Canada to have to deal with the burden of America's nightmares."

"Me either," France agreed. "Hey, what do we do if one of our children is injured when we find them?"

"We still ground them."

"Even if Canada has a broken foot, or America has a broken arm or something?"

"Why would they be injured?"

"I don't know," the Frenchman answered. "Maybe America fell off of something, and broke his arm. And maybe Canada broke his foot trying to help him."

"That makes no sense," the Englishman stated. "How does one break their foot trying to help somebody that broke their arm?"

"Okay, so Canada didn't break his foot. What if we do if America broke his arm?"

"We still ground him. If he broke his arm he would lie to himself about it being broken. He doesn't like injuries bringing him down. They keep him from having fun or something like that. And why would he break his arm?"

"Maybe he fell out of a tree-"

England cut him off. "I know where we need to go!"

"Pardon?" France raised one of his eyebrows.

"Tree!"

"What?"

"There's this tree America once told me about!" the Englishman exclaimed coming to realization on to where the children probably are. "We need to find that weeping willow!"

"Why a weeping willow? Those trees aren't really that pretty."

"America doesn't care about beauty in nature. Anyway, according to America those ugly trees are perfect for hiding super secret things," England answered talking at a rapid pace. "But, that's not the point. America took Canada to some weeping willow!"

"But why?" the Frenchman asked frowning at the Englishman's strangely happy behavior.

"Because, the two obviously have some sort of secret hideout under one," England answered smiling. "Wow, I never thought one of America's random story blabbing would actually mean something for once."

"What if they aren't by some weeping willow?"

The Englishman laughed at the Frenchman's silly question. "Then we'll look somewhere else. But, they're going to be under a weeping willow. I just know it."

"Well, if mommy senses are telling you this, then-"

England cut him off. "Your stupid theory is wasting our search time."

"I love how you said our."

After daddy said this, mommy ran off, making daddy follow. And then the two parents were off to find a weeping willow suitable for two brothers to have a secret hideout under.

**A/N**

**First of all, thanks you to all the people who reviewed. If I weren't so lazy, and didn't have to go to school, I would write each of you your own oneshot. **

**Keep the reviews coming. They really make my day. And please don't feel bad if you notice any grammar mistakes. I'm dyslexic, American, and blonde (well my hair is more of a dirty blonde color). Anyway, the point is, I have to have some sort of grammar mistake somewhere in here. Please point it out! **


	6. They Make It To The Fort

After walking for quite a long time, for two small children, the two brothers finally made it to a hidden hideout placed so perfectly concealed under a weeping willow. This was the super secret fort of the young Canadian and the young American.

"We made it!" America happily exclaimed jostling his broken arm up in the air as he and his brother entered their super secret fort. "Ouch!" he said lowering his broken arm back down.

Canada sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't use your broken arm so much."

"Its not broken!" the little American lied rubbing his broken arm with his unbroken arm.

"If its still hurting you, then it might-"

America cut him off. "I told you that it's not broken." If he accepted the fact that his arm really was broken, then he would have to go home, and not have this extremely fun adventure with his brother.

"Well, if you say so," the little Canadian said looking a little displeased. "But, if your arm starts-"

"It's not going to start hurting, and stop looking all sad like," the young American said huffing. "Sad is not part of our awesome brother adventure."

Canada frowned at the lecture he was given. There really was no point in arguing with his brother when he already made up his mind. "Sorry-"

America cut him off. "Hey, let's get your teddy bear!" he said lessening the sad mood. "I think we last left it in the left corner of the fort. Why is this place such a dump?"

"We haven't been here for the past three months," the young Canadian answered. He then frowned when he watched his brother go to the right corner of the fort. "Uh... that's not the left corner."

The little American stopped moving towards the wrong corner, and took out both of his hands to make an "L" shape with each. The broken arm was a little sloppier looking when put in a position to be compared with the unbroken arm. "Whoops," he said laughing.

"Your arm looked really-"

"We're not talking about my arm," America lectured turning to the left corner of the hideout. "People don't normally talk about their perfectly functioning body parts."

"Well, France always likes to talk about England having a glorious-"

"People don't normally talk about their perfectly functioning body parts," the young America repeating ignoring his brother.

"But France," Canada said as his brother picked his teddy bear off the ground, "is always-"

"Hey bro, catch!" America cut his brother off by throwing his teddy bear at him.

The young Canadian was unsuccessful with catching the teddy bear, and ended up being hit in the face with it. "You didn't have to throw it at my face!"

"I didn't throw it at your face. Your face just got in the way." America chuckled.

"I beg to differ," Canada said sighed while looking at his teddy bear. It was slightly demanded from weather. Since the corner it was left by was right by the only window in the fort. And the only window didn't have any glass. And that allowed rain to touch the teddy bear, during those three months in was abandoned in the fort. But, it still was the teddy bear he loved so much.

"So, bro, we got all night. What do you want to do first?"

The young Canadian placed his teddy bear on the old wooden table, the only piece of furniture in their fort. "I wouldn't mind catching some fireflies." Something like that wouldn't further injury his brother's arm.

The little American grinned. "That's a great idea! There are plenty of those outside! And I think we still have those jars here." He looked around the fort for an old jelly jar.

"Could we just set the fireflies free this time?" Canada asked. "I don't think the fireflies like being locked up in jars."

America sighed, and set down the empty jelly jar he just picked up. "Sure, but just this time. I really like making my homemade lantern."

"I know you do," the little Canadian said looking at the jar of dead fireflies by sitting on the windowsill. "We probably should empty those jars."

"Last one out is a rotten egg!" the young American said running out of the fort.

"I don't like being a rotten egg," Canada mumbled to himself following his brother out of the fort.

"Wow!" America squealed with delight. The night was full of fireflies, and this was just perfect for two young brothers on a midnight adventure. "I think this is more fireflies than we had here last time!"

A firefly flew in front of the young Canadian's face. He caught it with one hand. "Hey, I think this is the first time I caught one before you!"

"Whatever, I don't really care who catches one first." The way the young American said it suggested that he really was disappointed that his brother caught a firefly before him.

Canada laughed, and set his firefly free. "Sure, you don't."

America caught a firefly with his unbroken arm. "I'm still going to catch way more fireflies, than you!" He then let the firefly he just caught go.

The young Canadian chucked, and caught another firefly. "I think the odds are in my favor tonight."

"No, they aren't." The little American tried to catch another firefly but wasn't able to since the insect flew above his head. "Rats."

"Yep, the odds are really in my favor tonight." Canada set free the firefly he just caught. "I'm beating you by one right now."

America huffed. "You're still not going to win!" Another firefly flew away from the grasp of his good arm. "Not fair!"

The little Canadian caught the firefly that just flew away from his brother. "Now I have two more than you."

The young American grumbled, and managed to catch a firefly with his good arm. "Enjoy it while you can," he said before letting the firefly free.

"Now I know why you're so competitive." Canada smiled, let the firefly he just caught go, and caught another. "Winning is so much fun. Especially when I'm beating you!"

"New game. Nobody wins this game," America said glared at his brother. "Now let's play-"

The young Canadian cut the little American off. "You can't just change the game when I'm winning!"

"Yes, I can. And I just did," America spat as his brother set the firefly he just caught free. "Now we're going to play-"

"Hey, if you're going to change the game, then I get to pick what we do next," the little Canadian said cutting his brother off. "That way it will be fair."

"But you picked the firefly game!" the young American protested.

"And you quit-"

"Fine, we'll do what you want to do," America said unhappy. "What do you want to do?"

Canada sighed and thought for a few seconds. Even though America wasn't mentioning it, he could tell that his arm was still hurting him. It was obviously broken. What would be a fun thing they could do that wouldn't further injury his arm?

Well, they couldn't play catch with the ball they had in the fort. His brother could get further injured with his broken arm if he caught it wrong or something. They also couldn't play dodgeball with that same ball. Throwing a ball at an injured person is just not nice, even when it's your brother.

Maybe they just need something to do that doesn't use the ball they have in the fort. They could wrestle, but Canada was never a fan of wrestling, and that could really injury America more. What's left that they could play?

"What do you want to do?" the little American repeated since his brother was remaining silent with thought.

"Look at stars!" the young Canadian exclaimed when he finally thought of a safe activity for the both of them.

"That's not a game."

"But, its fun. We could see all the constellations, and I can show you where the big dipper is, and-"

America cut his brother off. "Fine we'll look at stars."

"Cool," Canada said pleased that his brother accepted the new activity. "Just let me get my teddy bear." He went into the fort.

The young American went out from under the weeping willow, to find a good spot to lie on the ground and look up at the stars. Once he found it, he laid on his back, and waited for his brother to join him. He yawned and started to realize how tired he was.

When the little Canadian found his teddy bear, he left the hideout, left from under the weeping willow, and joined his brother in lying on the ground.

"Do you think stars are really just fireflies that got stuck up there?" America asked yawning.

"I was told that stars are really-" Canada cut himself off when he heard his brother's snoring. "I didn't know that you were sleepy."

The little American rolled over in his sleep. The young Canadian was thankful that he didn't roll onto of his broken arm.

"I'm going to get the sleeping bags." After saying this Canada got the sleeping bags, placed one over his brother, and put the other one over himself.

And with that the older brother was asleep, while the younger brother was still awake looking at all the star constellations.


	7. Mommy and Daddy Find The Tree

"Angleterre!" France yelled panting from all the exhaustion trying to keep up with England was giving him. "Slow down!"

England didn't slow down his running pace. "Run faster!"

"We don't even know where this weeping willow is!"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" the Englishman said. "Don't slow down!" he yelled as his French companion stopped running completely.

"I didn't slow down. I completely stopped running. There's a difference."

England stopped running, walked a few steps backward to be next to his companion, and then scowled at him. "You know that I'm entirely capable of finding America and Canada by myself."

"Yes, but you're not capable of grounding my underling," France stated. "And besides we both know that if you never wanted my help, then you would have never agreed to team up with me."

The Englishman opened his month then closed. Unable to think of anything to defend himself, the Englishman remained silence, and let the Frenchman change the pace to a walking speed.

France smirked pleased with the sudden change in his companion's behavior. "So, mommy-"

"Please don't use that theory."

The Frenchman ignored his companion and continued. "I was thinking that when we find the children, we should all go to your house for the night."

"Why can't you just take Canada back home to your flashy house?" England asked repulsed by the idea of his companion spending the night at his house.

"Your house is closer," France answered, "and it's going to be really late-"

"It's already really late."

"The children are probably going to be really tired, or asleep, when we find them," the Frenchman continued. "I really don't want to carry Canada all the way back to my house. "

"He could walk."

"Not if he's asleep," France corrected. "It would be really cruel to make him walk home tired. He's still just a little baby."

England sighed. If they were closer to France's house, then England would probably be asking if he and America could spend the night at his house. "Fine, both of you can spend the night at my house."

The Frenchman smiled. "I knew mommy would-"

"I'm doing this for Canada," the Englishman said cutting him off. "Not you, frog."

"Sure you are," France said chuckling.

England mumbled something under his breath, and the walk remained silent for a few more steps. England did have a thing or two to tell France, but now wouldn't be the time or place for it.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?" the Frenchman asked breaking the silence.

"Pardon?" the Englishman asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?" France repeated. "If you're going to let Canada and me spend the night, the least I can do is make breakfast."

"Oh, I thought you were making some sort of stupid pickup-" England cut himself off noticing that France's face was going into a smirk. "America and I enjoy scrambled eggs-"

The Frenchman cut him off. "Really? Out of all the things I could possibly make, you just want scrambled eggs for breakfast?"

"Its what we normally have for breakfast," the Englishman stated.

"I think you and America should expand your sense of taste," France said smiling. "Tomorrow I'm going to make a quiche for breakfast!"

"Okay?" England asked looking slightly confused.

"If you want, I'll even spoon feed it to you in bed," the Frenchman said in a voice a little lower, and emphasizing on the "in bed" part.

The Englishman gave his French companion a deluxe "someday I'll kill you" stare. "We need to find the children."

France laughed. "Of course, mommy and daddy shouldn't be making their morning plans when their children are still missing."

"Will you just can it with-" England cut himself off when he noticed a weeping willow to far away from where they were. "The weeping willow!" He started running towards it.

"Angleterre!" the Frenchman called as the Englishman ran off. "We don't even know if that's the right tree!"

"That's what we are going to find out!" England called back as France started running to follow him.

"But, we don't even know if they are even at a tree!"

"I just know!"

The Frenchman caught up to the Englishman. "Okay, so let's say that they are at this tree, what are we going to do?"

"Ground them."

France grabbed England's arm stopping him from running. "I don't think we should ground them right away."

"Let go of my arm." The Frenchman didn't let go. "And what gives you the right to give me parenting advice?"

France ignored the question. "I think it would be very cruel to punish little America after he wakes up from having a nightmare in the woods."

"He snuck out of the house!"

"True," the Frenchman agreed, "but wouldn't it just be cruel to punish America right after he wakes up from a terrible nightmare?"

The Englishman sighed as his French companion let go of his arm. "What do you suggest, frog?"

"What does America normally do when he wakes up from a nightmare?"

England paused and thought for a second. "He starts crying and screaming for me-"

France cut him off. "And that's when you come out and rescue him! If you wait for him to want you, then you wouldn't have to deal with him giving you smack all the way home."

The Englishman paused again and thought again. He didn't want to admit it, but his French companion actually had a great idea for once. "I'm still going to ground him."

"Of course you are," France said smiling. He obviously was thinking that England would have a change of heart, and not ground him, as soon as he rescued his little underling from his nightmare.

"I really mean it," England said. "That boy needs to know that learn that he can't just do whatever he wants whenever he wants." He started walking towards the weeping willow again.

The Frenchman followed him. "Hopefully, this is the right tree."

"It is the right tree. I just know it."

"Then hopefully, we get to America the moment he wakes up."

"We will," the Englishman ensured, as they got closer to the tree.

"I don't see any sign of them. Maybe-"

"Look!" England pointed to their two underlings lying under the tree. "There they are!"

"Don't be so loud," France hissed. "You don't want to wake them-"

"Canada looks like he's still awake."

The little Canadian underling was laying on his back, pointing his finger at all the star consolations he could recognize. Clearly he wasn't asleep yet.

"Then he could hear you. And you don't want to poor boy getting paranoid that somebody is watching him."

"We are watching him," the Englishman started walking forward.

"Not what I meant." The Frenchman grabbed his arm stopping him from continuing forward. "We have to wait for the right moment."

England groaned and sat down. "If he doesn't wake up in five minutes I'm going to wake him myself then ground him."

"Don't worry," France said. "If America's been having nightmares contiguously, then he's going to wake up in any second. We'll just have to wait for it."

"Fine."

And with that mommy and daddy decided to wait till their older son woke up crying and needing mommy.

**A/N**

**Almost done with this. I started writing the last chapter yesterday, if it runs a little long I'll split it into two chapters. **

**That lovely button that says "Review" at the bottom of the computer screen would love to be pressed. **


	8. They Are Rescued

The evening was very pleasant. Canada was beginning to feel very relaxed and thankful. If America didn't invite him, or force him, to accompany him for this night in the woods, then he wouldn't be enjoying such a wonderful nighttime. A night like this was certainly something to be very thankful about.

"I'm too young," the little American mumbled in his sleep. "I don't like the light..."

The little Canadian sighed. Well, the only thing interrupting this perfect night was his brother's sleep talk. But, that sleep talk didn't make the stars shine less, or the mosquitoes, that weren't out this night, come out. It was just a mere reminder.

"...I don't want to... go," America muttered turning over slightly in his sleep. "... You can't... make me..."

America's sleep talk was just merely a reminder that Canada was still on earth. Heaven doesn't have strange sleep talk. But, heaven has wonderful nights full of stars, just like this night. And evenings that don't let mosquitoes ruin it, just like this night.

"... He took my dinner..." The young American's head turned to the left. "... I miss... it..."

This was probably the closest the young Canadian had ever had to experiencing heaven on earth before. The only thing keeping it from being absolutely heaven was his brother's sleep talk. But, hey the little Canadian wasn't complaining. A night with no mosquitoes, and lots of lovely stars in the sky, wasn't something one normally comes across.

"... I just want," America mumbled turning his head back to the right, "...justice."

Canada smiled. Even though America's sleep talk was something that wouldn't exist in a perfect world, it was still pretty amusing. It amazed Canada that America could even sound like himself in his sleep.

"I just want justice," the little American repeating, saying a little clearer this time, in his sleep. "I just want justice."

Now the young Canadian was being to feel a little curious towards what the young American was dreaming about. What could be going on in his brother's dream that would make him repeat, "I just want justice", three times?

"I just want justice!"

Make that four times. Why was America's voice slightly louder this time?

"I just want justice!"

Five times. Would it be polite to wake his brother? Waking somebody isn't exactly nice. But, the little American was appearing to have a very not nice nightmare. But, then again, the young American wasn't the most pleasant person when you woke him from his sleep.

"I just want justice!" America flopped left in his sleep. His sleeping body was very restless. "I just want justice!"

Waking his brother could equal his brother being in a very fowl mood. But, his brother was clearly having a nightmare. But waking his brother could equal a living nightmare for Canada. America really didn't have a friendly expression to wear when he's been woken up.

"I just want justice!"

Unable to think of anything to do, the little brother just let his older brother twist in turn in his vivid nightmare he was having.

* * *

During the time the younger brother was wondering if he should wake his older brother, mommy and daddy were watching from nearby.

"He's clearly having a nightmare," England whispered to France. "Can I rescue him now?"

"Not yet," the Frenchman whispered back. "He's got to wake up crying first-"

"He's practically crying right now!" the Englishman hissed.

"No, he's just twitching his head back and forth," France answered sighing. "And lower your voice. Canada already looks nervous."

England stated to move forward. "I'm going to get-"

The Frenchman grabbed his arm cutting whatever he was going to say off, and keeping him from moving forward. "Just wait a few more seconds."

"Why?" the Englishman asked unhappy.

France sighed and let go of England's arm. "I just want to see him completely-"

The little American twitched opened his eyes, and sat up. "I want England!"

The young Canadian tried to comfort him. "America calm down!"

"I believe that's your queue, Angleterre," the Frenchman whispered to his English companion.

"I want England!" America screamed again. "I want my mommy!"

France smirked, but England didn't hear since he was a little bit away.

Canada sighed wishing that England were actually here to save his brother. "He's not here, America, you're-"

The little American cut him off. "My arm's broke! And I really need my mommy!"

"You need to calm now," the young Canadian said, worried from the fact that his brother was finally admitting that he had an injury.

"I need my mommy!"

"America, I'm here!" the Englishman called out as the Frenchman sneered again.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, your mother and father are here," France said laughing as he emerged to join the reunion.

England went over and picked up his child. He was feeling too relieved to snap at France, like he normally would for his stupid side comment. "Don't you ever run away again."

America cried in his arms. "I won't!"

The Englishman turned to the little Canadian, who was holding his teddy bear for dear life. "You to young man. Don't you ever run away again."

"I won't," Canada answered being picked up by France.

"You really had us worried," the Frenchman said, now holding his underling. "And you don't want your mother getting worry lines," he whispered into his underlings ear, "they won't be attractive next to his eyebrows."

The little Canadian laughed. "Okay, daddy."

France turned to America. "Is your arm broken?"

"I fell out of a tree!" the young American answered crying. "Canada forgot to catch me!"

"You didn't tell me to catch you!"

The Frenchman laughed. "I so called that."

"I think its about time about we headed home," the Englishman said ignoring the Frenchman's comment. "I'll wrap your broken arm as soon as we all get to the house,"

The little Canadian's eyes lighted up. "We all?"

France smiled. "Mommy has agreed to let us spend the night."

"Really?" America and Canada asked together.

England sighed. "But, just for tonight-"

"Yay!"

"We aren't going to make these slumber parties a regular occurrence," the Englishman stated. This was more directed towards the Frenchman than the underlings. "Now let's head home."

* * *

"So, what did you two do in the woods?" France asked as they walked back to England's house.

The little Canadian yawned. "We caught fireflies-"

"And looked at stars," the young American finished yawning.

"Did you two do anything else?"

The two children were snoring, or just asleep in the young Canadian's case, before they could answer the Frenchman's question. The walk continued in silence for a few steps.

England turned to France. "Why are you laughing and grinning?"

"Oh, its just that you didn't ground America," the Frenchman answered. "That wasn't what you said you were going to do."

The Englishman frowned. "He was just-"

France raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Fine," England corrected himself, "I didn't have the heart to do it."

"Knew it." The Frenchman smiled and continued laughing.

"Why are you still laughing?"

"Oh, its just that you came running for little America the moment he started screaming for his mommy," France answered chuckling. "And I thought you didn't like my theory."

"You know, all this talking is really slowing down our pace." The Englishman sighed. "Mommy and daddy really need to get home to tuck in their children."

France raised an eyebrow. "Did you finally accept my theory?"

England sighed. "Of course not, frog."

And with that mommy and daddy went home to wrap up their older son's broken arm, and then put the older son in bed with the younger son.


	9. Epilogue

England rolled over into consciousness, and glanced at the clock. The time displayed was slightly earlier than he would normally wake up. This made him groan in disappointment.

Across the bed, France smirked. "You're up early."

"Not so loud," the Englishman whispered, "you might wake the children."

When they got home, the children woke up. And they wrapped the young American's arm, and then carried him to his bed, to have him share it with the young Canadian. The little American refused to go to bed without the Englishman with him. And somehow that resulted in everybody sharing the Englishman's bed. And yes, this everybody included the little Canadian's teddy bear, and the Frenchman.

"Don't worry," the Frenchman stated smiling, "they're sleeping like little angels."

England sighed. "Well don't push it."

France smiled and got up from his side of the bed. He was careful not to disrupt Canada's, the underling sleeping next to him, sleep.

The Englishman raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Mommy's awake and daddy doesn't have breakfast ready," the Frenchman answered. "Sorry, about that. I'll be right back with breakfast in bed."

England smiled. "That would be nice." He slouched his head back down on his pillow to wait for breakfast. "Don't forget to make some for the children," he said dreamily letting his eyes close to reenter sleep.

France left the room slightly surprised by England's behavior. Did England finally truly accept his theory? Or was it just the morning that made him seem a little odd?

Whatever the reason, mommy and daddy had a pleasant day with their children ahead of them.

**A/N**

**The End! **

**So, I wrote the chapter before this and thought, "You know, it would be really cute if they all shared a bed together." And then the epilogue was born. It would be really cool if somebody could draw it. **

**So, what you guys think? Should I do another FACE story? **

**Oh, and if there all any grammar mistakes, even ones in previous chapters, please point them out. **


End file.
